Tangled In Pink
by The XY sisters
Summary: A class play for their school festival leads to Sasuke losing his common sense and Sakura losing her sanity. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, your hair smells like paint."
1. Prologue

Prologue

There is a scowl plastered on his handsome face, a scowl that would no doubt make his ever nagging mother give him an earful about etiquettes and manners. She has told him many times about showing that 'horrid' expression on his face and that girls will never find it attractive. But girls _do_ find it attractive. They say it gives him a bad boy look and they find it 'hot' (take that mother!)

His signature glare soon accompanies his displeased scowl. The small paper, viciously torn from a larger piece of paper, clutched in between his index finger and thumb. The words on the paper are messy, scribbled on as if the writer was in a hurry. The words _'the prince'_ are scrawled on to the paper, staring at him in mock. This was the cause of his fury. The cause of his future and reputation. The cause of his pride and dignity! His _pride_ for Hagoromo's sake!

A hand is clamped on his shoulder and he doesn't even flinch or spare a glance at the person responsible for it. The person questions him of his dazed state and he doesn't acknowledge them. All he is focused on right now is the small paper clutched in between his index finger and thumb.

"Sasuke? Helloooo? Anybody home up there?" A voice is heard from beside him, the person then lightly (not so lightly) knocks him on the head several times. He jerks away and whacks the person upside the head and proceeds to glare at him.

"Dude, you weren't even answering me. What was I suppose to do?!" His friend (or what he likes to refer to as a lackey) with his sharp shark-like-teeth and white hair with light blue streaks said in an annoyed tone. His expression is set into a frown. "Since I'm the ever patient one, I'll repeat my question. What part did you get?"

"Excuse me?!" He questions, experate and annoyed.

A loud sigh escapes his lips and Suigetsu plops down onto the raven head's table. He stares down at him with a frown, mirroring Sasuke's vicious scowl. Suigetsu holds up a small uneven piece of paper to his friend's face, the words ' _villager number 3'_ scrawled onto it in hurried writing as well. Sasuke blinks, facial expression unmoving as that stubborn scowl of his refuses to retire. He swats Suigetsu's hand away with a grunt as the corner of his friend's lips tug upward.

"Get what I'm talking about now?" He quries with a light grin and earns another grunt from the sullen teen.

"I do understand what you are talking about. It's just that I chose not to acknowledge it," he grumbles, the noisy classroom echoing in the background. He crumples the small piece of paper in his hand, clutching it tightly until his knuckles turned a shade lighter.

"Wha...? Aw c'mon! It's not like you got one of the lead roles right?" He question in an exagerate manner, his arms moving around in the air dramatically. His left eyebrow is raised in confusion from the lack of response he receives from Sasuke. "...Sasuke?"

"WHAT?!" A loud shriek that could rival a banshee's scream rattled his poor ear drums along with several other classmates who were situated near said banshee. His glare is immeadiatly directed towards the sound of the scream and he is not surprise to see a paranoid Karin clutching her hair in agony and biting her trembling bottom lip. "How could I have gotten the role of Gothel?!"

A loud ' _Hah!_ ' comes from an amused Suigetsu and Sasuke is pleased to find him tackled over by Karin and receving several punches from her soon after.

Attention was soon called over from the front of the classroom and to Sasuke's annoyance, he finds a grining Naruto standing near the teacher's desk and smiling in triumph. "As you all know, the majority of votes for a class play got the most votes. So we are going to do a play for Gakuen Konoha's school festival. By popular demand, we choose 'Rapunzel' for our play and have agreed on deciding the roles by doing a lucky draw," he pauses for a dramatic effect and Sasuke can't help but roll his eyes. "I'll get straight to the point, who got the role of the prince?"

A chilly silence crosses the room as everyone soon started mumbling amongst themselves. Sasuke's fists clenches tighter as he masks his annoyance with an indifferent stare towards the front of the classroom. He spots their homeroom teacher, Kakashi silently giggling as he read through some peverted book. Sasuke blinks and opts to stare at the black board instead, there was no way in hell was he ever going to revel the role he got.

A few minutes of tense silence pass and the classroom becomes awry, that was until Naruto locked eyes with an irritated Sasuke. A few seconds of silent staring passes and Sasuke narrows his eyes, a look of realization crosses the blonde's face and he smirks. Sasuke mentally curses. Of all the days the knuckle head chose to be smart today _had_ to be the day.

"Teme!" The blonde calls from across the room, he then bounces over to the raven head's seat with a huge grin plastered on his face, the whole room's attention was focused on them, even Kakashi's. "So, what role did you get?" He questions nonchalantly, staring at him straight in the eyes.

Sasuke, still with a look of indifference mentally curses to all that he was told to belive in. He stares at the blonde, expression unwavering and collected. "Villager number 3," he says in a tone that was close to a growl.

"Wha...?" Suigetsu starts but was immeadiatly cut of by the death glare aimed at him by none other then Uchiha Sasuke.

A snort from Naruto makes him direct his glare to him instead.

"Then you won't mind if I take a look at your paper right?"

"I lost it."

"I can see it in your clenched hand. Stop making this difficult, teme!"

"Get a life, dobe!"

"Okay!" Kakashi calls from the front of the class, snapping his fingers to get the class's attention. "First of all, back off Naruto."

Naruto complies with a grumble.

"Now Sasuke, don't you think your behaviour is a little unfair to the class? We all agreed on a lucky draw-"

"I agreed to no such thing!"

"-and I plan to keep it fair and stick to what everyone has agreed to," Kakashi says in a light warning tone. Sasuke glares at him. "Now, be a dear and show everyone your paper to prove that you are 'villager number 3' now would you?"

Sasuke growls and flicks the crumpled piece of paper towards their teacher. Kakashi catches it with ease and smoothes down the crumpled paper. A twinkle of amusement is present is his eyes when he sees the hidden content of the paper. "Guys, I think I've found our prince," he says in an amused tone as the class clapped slowly, afraid of the raven head's short temper. Naruto was snickering at the side along with Suigetsu as Sasuke directed his glare towards them. They were so _dead._

"Alright, so who got Rapunzel?" Naruto questions after calming down.

Again, no one admits it and Naruto groans in agony. "Seriously?! Girls?!" He questions desperately. All the girls simply muttered amongst themsleves as some shurgged in response. "A guy couldn't have possibly gotten the role, I mean we seperated the roles of girls and boys in two different boxes!" He says, fustrated.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata calls as he whipped his head towards her direction. "There's still one more piece of paper left in the girl's box," she says while digging out the folded paper from the box.

"What? But we wrote down just enough roles for the whole class. How could there be an extra?" He quries with furrowed brows.

"Sakura's not in class," Ino calls from her seat.

Oh. Sasuke thinks. _Oh._

"Well, that settles it then," Kakashi anounces as he snatches the paper away from Hinata and unfolds it. "We have our Rapunzel as well."

Just then, the door to the classroom slides open and Sakura steps in, looking like she had just run a marathon. Her long hair was peeking out from the messy bun atop her head, the handles of her bag slipping off her shoulder as she fixed her school uniform, unknowing of the stares she was receiving.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. Tsunade-shishou wanted to see me and..." she slowly trailed off once she finally felt the pressure of the class's stare. She looks up, her large emerald irises sending shivers down Sasuke's spine. "Um...what did I miss?"

"Ah Sakura, glad you could join us, or shall I call you Rapunzel?"

"Eh?"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I'm not rich enough to own anything!**

 **A/N: I figured it was time I wrote a new story (even though I'm not done with the last one. Guilty okay?) Hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what I can improve on (^A^;)**

 **-Y**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, your temper is showing.

Her long pink hair is fanned around her head, some dripping off the desk like a descending waterfall while she was face planted on her desk and wondering how unfair the world is. She groans in agony and her blonde friend rolls her eyes at her friend's overdramatic display. She then rolls her head from side to side while her dark haired friend shoots her a look of concern.

"Honestly Sakura, stop being so melancholy. It's not the end of the world," Ino scolds as she crosses her arms and glare at the pinkette. "I'm in envy here, forehead. Any girl would kill to be in you position right now. You're going to be playing _Rapunzel_ , and your so called prince so happens to be one of the most hottest man alive!" She gives the pinkette a deadpanned look. "I would've jumped him by now forehead. I would've ripped off the thin white fabric known as our school uniform off him and-"

"I get it Ino!" Sakura says as she shoots up from her previous position. "Yeesh, you psycho bitch, I'll have to warn him to get a restraining order."

Hinata giggles at her friends antics and places a reasuring hand on Sakura's shoulder. "She's right about one thing though Sakura-san."

"What? Jumping him? Cause that's only a typical Ino thing to do," Sakura says, skeptical.

"N-no. I meant the part where she said that you were lucky. Really Sakura-san, you should be happy about this. It's a once in a life time chance," the pearl eyed teen says with a small smile.

"I bet you none of you would be saying that if you were in my position," she states sullenly with a pout. "We haven't even started rehearsals yet and I'm already dreading the onslaught of tomorrow. I mean look at this script! Naruto has horrible script writing skills!" She fumes and Ino bends over to laugh out loud as Hinata stares at the script in awe and shock.

"It's...terrible," Hinata admits with a small cringe and gently takes hold of the script from Sakura's hands. "It could use some touch-ups, and grammatical corrections..." she murmurs softly and sighs.

"You should help him with the script, Hinata," Ino says after calming down from her outburst. "It will give you a chance to stay near him. Also, save forehead's sanity," she continues with a mischevious grin as Hinata blushes at her words.

"St-stay close to N-N-Naruto-kun?" She wonders out loud as Ino nods her head. "O-okay..."

"Hinata, if that blonde baka tries anything funny then let me know immeadiatly, alright?" Sakura tells her with a serious look before giving her a smile of her own. "But you should take this chance, for the better of grammatical errors and the actors sanity."

"A-alright! I'll do it!" The dark haired teen says enthusiastically with a small fist bump.

"Good for you Hinata," Sakura says. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to sulking," she says and slumps back onto the desk, face first.

"Honestly Sakura, at least make an effort," Ino exclaims, defeated.

"This is so unfair," she whimpers in her original position. "I wasn't even in the classroom when you guys started picking roles. This is so unfair!" She groans again, every bit of her returning to her six year-old self.

Ino's snorted in distaste. "Drama queen."

Hinata sighs, she was dealing with _two_ six year-olds.

* * *

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel...let down? Your hair," came Sasuke's monotonous voice. He squints at the script in his hands, a frown marrying his features. "I can't even read properly, who the fuck wrote this?"

"Cut!" Naruto yells for the umpteenth time.

Kakashi massages his eyelids to rid of the on coming headache, his arms crossed and leaning against the teacher's desk. Sakura is perch on top of a desk, watching as the scen in front of her unfols as she swings her legs in a rhythmatic manner. Naruto and Sasuke both glared at each other in silent fury for a few minutes before lashing out with vulgar words. The pinkette grimces at the usage of language and hops down from the desk to harshly pull on the arguing duo's ears.

"Do I need to start lecturing you guys again?!" She scolds them like the inner preschool teacher everyone knew her to be.

Kakashi sighs. Was it always going to be like this? He watches in amusement as Naruto haughtily grumbles out a rude retord towards the raven head and earn himself a bruising smack from a fuming Sakura. He chuckles at the exchange. Perhaps he might be able to find amusement between the three teens, his boring days as a class teacher may be apeased yet.

* * *

He couldn't help but notice how nervous she was with the way she kept fiddling with the helm of her uniform shirt. He keeps her in his line of sight through the corner of his eyes, his lips twiching into a small smirk when she catches his eye and avoids it quickly. He muses to himself how different her attitude was when she was with Naruto, Kakashi and himself, more bolder. Now she was practically a shivering little lamb in his presence alone.

Cute, he thinks as he watches her unconsciously play with the ends of her long pink hair. She then directs a glare in his direction and he couldn't help but let his smirk grow.

"It's rude to stare, so stop it," she demands in a small voice. He rolls his eyes, obviously not intimedated by her soft demand.

"I wasn't staring," he scoffs and he watches as she bit the insides of her cheeks. "I was observing," he finishes lightly as her head snaps in his direction with narrowed eyes, interesting.

"I never gave you permission to 'observe' me," she huffs out tauntingly and he rises a dark brow.

"Who says I need your permission?" He quires.

The small argument ends with a small huff from the pinkette and he can't help but let another smirk decorate his features when he notices the light shade of pink decorating her features. She furrows her eyebrows at him before shaking her head and directing her gaze out the windows.

"When the hell are Kakashi and Naruto going to come?" She questions grumpily. He shrugs and leans back against his seat. They sat four seats away from each other in the front row, Sasuke seated near the door and Sakura seated near the windows.

A yawn escapes his lips as he glances at the clock that was hung on the wall in front of the classroom. It was getting late, he was going to kill those two if they kept him wating anymore longer. He then wonders where the rest of their classmates went. Wasn't this suppose to be an after school rehearsal? Perhaps he made a mistake with the venue point?

A frustrated sigh comes in the direction of Sakura, catching his attention.

"I'm going to kill them," she mutters viciously, a furrow to her eyebrows and a scowl decorating her features.

He stares at her, unblinking before agreeing to her vicious claim. "My thoughts exactly," he stated lowly and stares at the ticking clock.

"Hey, instead of wasting our time waiting. Why not we just practice our lines?" She suggests, perking up a little at the idea. It was Sasuke's turn to scowl.

"Hell no," he replies and her smile flatters.

"And why not?" She questions with an edge to her tone.

"It's annoying," he grumbles and she sighs again.

"It's just a play, Sasuke. It's not like we're doing a musical," she pauses and assesed her own words. "You know what? I'm _glad_ we're doing just a play and not a musical."

The raven head snorts and she casts him a look of confusion. "I never actually agreed on doing the play. I'm not even planning on putting any effort in this stupid thing," Sasuke voices with distaste.

Sakura stares at him, her mouth set in a straight line. He wonders if she was going to lose her temper, like she does frequently with Naruto and Kakashi.

"I agree on the part about being forced into doing the play, but isn't it harsh to call it stupid? I mean some people are actually looking forward to the play and are working really hard for it," she tells him with a frown and a slight shake to her head, her pink locks dancing along with the movement.

"Hn," he grunts, uncaring. Why bother? Even the script was sloppy.

"That's not a word Sasuke-ku-" she stops abruptly, her eyes widen in realization as she clamps her mouth shut and quickly averts her gaze out the window.

He raises a dark eyebrow in her direction, but he doesn't question her.

Somethings were better off left unsaid.

* * *

"We're sorry that we are late," Naruto grumbles and winches at the recantly growing bump on his head, courtesy of Sakura. "This is your fault Kakashi-sensei..."

Kakashi only hums out a reply and and pulls a small orange book out from his pocket, this causes a snort from Sasuke, an eyeroll from Sakura and incredulous look from Naruto. How the man manages to stay on the same book for months on end was a mystery to the trio.

"Where are the rest of the cast for the play?" Sakura questions slowly and she glances behind Kakashi and Naruto with a confused look on her face. They stood near the front door, and the doorway leading to the hallway was empty, void of anyone. Sakura blinks. Don't tell me, she thinks as she eyes their teacher suspiciously.

"Well..." the silver head man trails of with a crinkle to his brows.

"Kakashi-sensei forgot to inform them!" Naruto yells in a tone of irritation, his hands raised in exasperation. Sakura could tell how this affected the poor blonde, since he was the so called 'director' of the play. Sakura prays to Hogoromo that Hinata would make her move soon and rid of the class's distaste towards the poorly writen script. She wasn't underestimating the blonde's intelligence or anything, I mean the guy was fairly friendly and could make friends with practically anyone, even Uchiha _freakin_ Sasuke! But reality is cruel and decided to make him lack something up there, just like how it decided to stick a ten foot long pole up a certain someone's ass.

Sakura clears her throat in an attempt to gain their attention. And when she does, she gives them the biggest smile she could muster. The three visibly shiver and she gives herself a mental pat on the back for shaking them up.

"Kakashi-sensei," she says sweetly, Kakashi visibly flinches and straightens. "I'm sure you had a fun time wasting my precious time," both Naruto and Sasuke take one step back. "As you know, I have a part-time job, and I had to miss said part-time job due to this play. Do you see how much effort I'm putting in for this play? What about you, sensei? How much effort are _you_ putting in?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly," she says, her expression darkening dangerously.

* * *

A heavy sigh escapes her lips as her brush hovers above the wall, the red paint on the brush dripping off it and landing on an unsuspecting Sai's head. He looks up at her from her place on the ladder and sends her a glare. Sakura gives him a sheepish laugh, apologizes, and continues painting her side of the mural.

"You're unusually quiet today, Ugly," he says while attempting to wipe off the red paint from his raven hair. "Nothing to complain about today? Like that- I quote- 'hot ass Uchiha'?" He questions with a frown when the paint won't come off.

"I never said he was a 'hot ass'," she murmurs grumpily, roughly stroking paint on the wall with an angry huff.

"Never?" He quries with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, fine! Once!" She all but yells and slides down the ladder to glare at him. "Here, let me help," she grumbles and grabs an old rag near some paint buckets and walks over to him.

Sai chuckles and sits on one of the lower steps of the ladder while passing her the paint remover.

"This thing's going to smell," he grimces slightly as Sakura pops open the lid.

"Man up," she mumbles with furrowed eyebrows and soaks a small part of the rag with the paint remover. "Just use lots of shampoo," she continues, lightly joking.

He rolls his eyes at her. "So how's your side coming along?"

"Fine. I guess," she says and starts wiping off the red paint strand by strand, luckily it was only a drop. She observes the half finished mural with lazy eyes, scaning over it detail by detail. She then pauses and wonders where their other co-workers went. "Hey, where's Sasori and Deidera?"

"I think they went to get us some refreshments," the dark haired teen said, also staring at the half finished mural. "I think they should be back by now. But knowing them, who knows how long they would take."

Sakura nods in agreement and takes a step back from him, just finishing removing the paint from his hair. "There, I'm done," she announces and tosses the rug in his direction. Sai catches it with ease and hangs it on one of the ladders's steps.

"Hey guys, we're back," they hear an uncharacteristically tired call from their older co-worker, Deidera. "Remind me never to go shopping with this guy ever again, much less buy drinks for you guys, un," the blonde grumbles with a glare towards his red head partner. Sasori rolls his eyes at his companion's complaint and tosses his empty soda can towards his head before joging over to Sakura and Sai and handing them their drinks.

"Both of you just kiss and make up," the pinkette said with a roll to her eyes.

"I second that claim," Sai chirps with one of his creepy smiles.

"You two-" Deidera starts while pointing at both of them, his finger moving back and forth between them. "-are disgusting. You should be glad that I like you better than dead eyes over here," he finished with another glare directed towards the red head.

"I'm flattered," Sasori sneers with a scowl and picks up an abandoned paint brush. "When's our next project after this one?" He questions, glancing at Deidera with a raised eyebrow.

"Next week," he replies, ruffling Sakura's hair before picking up his own paint brush and getting back to work.

"Hey," Sakura grumbles while fixing her hair, a glare aimed at the unsuspecting blonde.

Sai looks back and forth between his older co-workers and Sakura, then mainly at Sakura. "Do you guys think that Ugly is unusually quiet today?" he says and swiftly dodges a kick from her.

"Yes," Sasori answers, pausing in his work.

"Yeah, normally she's complaining about that classmate of her's, Sasuke was it? Un," he says with a nod as he glances back at the pinkette. "So what's been troubling you, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Sakura-san. It's not good to keep it in," the red head agrees.

Sakura glares at Sai. The look of 'this is your fault' is writen all over her fetures as she huffs, he even had the nerve to be looking so smug! Should she tell them about the play? Will they laugh at her? Probably. But knowing how busybody Deidera is and how stubborn Sasori is, she didn't think she had a choice. She makes a mental note to fill Sai's shoes with mud for bring this matter up.

"Well...the school fesrival is coming up," she mutters.

"Oh, and what is your class doing for it?" Sai questions with an innocent smile, Sakura tells herself that violence never achieves anything.

"Hah. Well, you see..." she trails off and avoids their piercing stares. She then mumbles incoherent words which only make the three males furrow their eyebrows in confusion. Sakura releases an annoyed sigh. "Our class is doing a play...and I'm the main lead, I'm Rapunzel," she finishes with a grimce when she hears a snort from Deidera.

"It's not funny!" She all but fumes.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. It's just..." he pauses and doubles over laughing.

"Back me up here, Sasori! I can't trust Sai anymore," she says with a dark look before back tracking. "Not you too, Sasori!" She whines with a stomp to her foot at a snickering Sasori.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Deidera says after calming down. "So, who's your prince?"

Sakura bits her bottom lip. "No more laughing or all of you will be going home with black eyes," she warns them with a glare.

The three nod in sync.

"It's Sasuke."

The three bursts out laughing again, leaving a yelling Sakura threatening them to shut up or she was going to shove dirt into their mouths.

* * *

Sasuke sneezes as his mother, Mikoto, gives his a look of concern.

"You're not catching a cold are you, Sasuke-chan?" She questions in that motherly tone of her's.

Sasuke just blinks and shakes his head before returning to the book he was reading.

Strange.

"How's school, Sasuke?" Itachi questions out of the blue as Sasuke's left eye twitches. "I take it that it's not going well? Considering the look on you face."

Sasuke merely grunts in reply and sinks further into the couch he was occupying.

"That's not an answer, Sasuke-chan," Mikoto lightly scolds with a frown.

"School's fine. I'm doing fine, happy?" He says grumpily, making Mikoto furrow her eyebrows in worry.

"Ah," Itachi says with a smile. "Isn't your school's festival coming up?" He quiries innocently as Sasuke tenses before sending his brother a glare.

"Oh! What is your class doing for the festival, Sasuke-chan?" Mikoto questions excitedly, her hands clasped on her knees in eagerness.

"It's getting late, I'm going to my room," Sasuke says as he quickly gets up from the couch and head towards the stairs.

"But Sasuke-chan-"

"Good night, mother," he cuts her off before she finishes.

Mikoto pouts and glances at her eldest son who had an amused smirk on his lips. "Sasuke is so tsundere isn't he."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rapunzel (lol).**

 **A/N: Piles of homework, burying me and suffocating me. I finally got this out, and I am tired as hell. Ugh, sports day was early this year and I had to march, MARCH for pete's sake! Exams are also coming up, don't expect another update so soon (sorry about that by the way).**

 **Thanking Reviewers Time~**

 **Sunny Ver 2.0- Thank you for thy kind words you kind soul.**

 **blog-heart-slover03- Haha, I don't know about it being epic or not but thanks anyways! Also, thanks for pointing out my embarrassing mistake (I am still embarrassed but seriously, thanks)**

 **SilentAqua- Yoooooou guessed right! He is the director and script writer(Hinata is his assistant now, hehe)**

 **Random guest- Awww**

 **Blueheart 16- Of course Imma continue it, hehe. Thanks for the review!**

 **Suzanne Coldfeather- Thx thx (wink, wink)**

 **Random guest- Eh-hehe, don't expect to much from me I'm not that good (blush, blush).**

 **P.s: I wrote this at night, so there will probably be some errors which I will edit in the future. Thanks for the follows as well! I haven't forgotten about you~**

 **-Y**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, why so noisy?

"This is surprising," mumbles Sakura, staring intently at the newly writen script. "Punctuation and grammer are all spot on as well..."

"Hn," Sasuke answers, lazily staring at the script.

Naruto grins and proudly places and a hand on a nervous Hinata's head, in turn the gesture surprises the timid teen, making her jump at the contact as well as blush beat red. "I know, right? Hinata-chan here messeged me the day before saying something about the script. And I told her how I had to rush to write it finish in time for you guys to memorize it. Hinata-chan being my saviour and all decided to help me out, so we stayed back after school to edit the thing and viola! A perfectly writen script!"

Sakura hummed in approval and gave the blushing Hyuga a thumbs up before glancing back at the script with interest. "I'm greatful that you didn't change much of the dialogue for the actors, aside from adding more lines I'd say that it's pretty solid. Although the narrator would be having more of a difficult time, since the story's length increased and he would have to memorize it once more."

"But with better grammer and plot," Naruto proudly adds. "Besides, it's Shikamaru we're talking about, no worries."

Sasuke gives the blonde a skeptical look as Sakura scoffs. "Naruto, that's the whole reason why I'm worried. It's _Shikamaru_ we're talking about."

The blonde blinks. "Huh...good point."

Sakura sighs. Was the play going to be alright?

* * *

"...it was only suppose to be based off the original story of Rapunzel by the Brother's Grimm, but the story had very little dialogue, so we switched it up!" Naruto continues blabbling away with Sakura and Hinata listening intently. The blonde was wildly waving his hands around for dramatic effect, both girls giggling when he accidentally hit Sasuke on the temple.

Sasuke glares at him. And with an angry sigh he stands up abruptly, startling the three other teens. The chair clatters behind him and he stomps off towards the door.

"Hey teme! Where do you think you're going?!" Naruto yells, displeased with the sullen teen's sudden departure.

"To get something to drink!" He grumbles, eyes fixed on the exit of the classroom.

"Could you get me some apple juice?!"

"No," he swiftly replies. He then hears the screeching of another chair coming from the direction he came from. The colour pink catches his attention from the corner of his eye and he mentally sighs in agony.

"Wait up, Sasuke!" She calls and falls in step with him. He unconsciously slow his steps for her, not really noticing his actions until she sends him a small smile. He nearly trips on his own two feet when he catches that smile and thanked the heavens that she didn't notice his temporarily clumsiness. An Uchiha is _never_ clumsy.

They stepped out the classroom and were greeted by the lunch time atmosphere, clusters of students packed in social pockets, some of the same gender while some mixed. The mixed gender groups were always the loudest and rowdiest, girls screaming at boys or boys making themselves look stupid to enlighten their friends. The cafeteria would probably be worst, considering the lunch time rush that always happens there with students fighting their way through to get that last piece of yakisoba bun.

Sasuke never liked how crowded the school always seemed during lunch time. He was never one for crowds anyway. His pink haired companion though, seemed to like the crowd. He notices the light jump in her steps as she walks beside him, her pink hair bouncing along with the action. He huffs out a breath through his nose and looks ahead of himself, the vending machine coming into view.

He can never seem to read her actions as well as he did before.

* * *

Her fingers twitched and clasped behind her back as she watches the tall teen casually insert money into the vending machine and pushed the buttons with ease. The machine makes a noise as it moves to get his drink, Sakura decides it was a good time to talk to him now.

"So about the play..." she starts off slowly and earns a groan from Sasuke.

"Can we not bring this up?" He grumbles and bends down to grab his drink.

"Oh c'mon Sasuke, it's not that bad...unless you have stage fright," she challenges cautiously. He pauses and tilts his head up slightly to glare at her. She simply grins back at him, albeit a little sheepishly.

"You're testing my patience," he says and stands back at full height, he then tosses her a canned drink. She catches it clumsily and lets out a small sigh of relief when she doesn't drop it.

"When did you...?" She questions in confusion and he raises a brow at her before opening his drink and taking a sip out of it before drinking it at a normal pace. She shakes her head and glances down at the drink in her hands. "Milk tea...you remembered," she whispers softly. She didn't think he heard her but judging by his tense shoulders and roaming eyes, she knew he did.

"Hn," he grunts and leans against the wall beside her.

Silence crosses between the two, not the awkward kind of silence but the comfortable one. She opens her drink and takes small sips out of it, side glancing towards Sasuke every once in awhile. A group of girls walk pass by them, some sent her looks of envy while some just glared at her with pure hate. She rolls her eyes, seems like Sasuke's popularity with girls will always be a nuisance to her. The raven head beside her seems to have noticed her discomfort and begins glaring at the group of girls, they scurry off in a hurry and Sakura snickers in mild glee.

"Thanks," she says with a small smile. Sasuke simply nods and they continue drinking their drinks in silence. She hums lightly and taps her index finger on the can, the raven head gives her a questioning look and she purses her lips. "Seriously though, about the play."

A heavy sigh escapes his lips and he thumps his head against the wall behind him. "What about the goddamned play, Sakura?" He questions in a defeated tone.

"...couldn't you put more effort into it? I mean everyone else is working so hard for it to be a success!" She says indignantly with a huff.

He rolls his head to his right to face her, a frown marrying his features. "I don't want to do the stinkin' play, Sakura. So just leave me alone."

"I can't do that, Sasuke. You're a main cast and the main cast is crucial for the play," her hands squeeze the can lightly. "Stop being such a baby..." she says with a frown.

He snorts and turns away from her. "It's a waste of time."

" _This_ is a waste of time," she grumbles.

"I heard that," he says with narrowed eyes.

She pouts, earning another heavy sigh from the raven head.

"Don't be like that Sakura, I hate it when you do that."

"Don't be like what?" She questions and faces away from him.

"That pout you're doing," he grumbles and she crosses her arms. The nerve of this guy!

She then feels something cold being pressed to her cheek and she jumps and backs away, her shoulder bumping into the vending machine with a start. She immediatly aims an annoyed glare towards a smug looking Sasuke, a smirk invading his calm features. The black coffee in his hand was held out in front of him, indicating that he was the culprit. The amused teen then shook his head and snorted before finishing his drink in one swing and disposing the empty can into a near by recycling bin.

He gives her one last smug look before turning his back to her and walking away. Sakura's glare hardens at his retreating back. She quickly drains the remaining contents of her drink and aims the empty can towards the unsuspecting teen's head before throwing it like a star pitcher. A loud sound emits from the impact and she turns on her heel and run the opposite direction like a mad woman with Sasuke hot on her tail.

Does she regret her actions? Well, considering their height difference and Sasuke's athletic history then...yes, she _does_ regret her actions.

What had she done?!

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were still in the middle of their idle chat when they caught sight of a blob of pink and raven dash past their classroom. Hinata blinks and turns back to Naruto to see a grin break out from his face. Confused, all she could do was glance back out the window, the sound of apologies following the running duo, the apologies most probably coming from the panicked pink blob.

Kakashi stared out the window to the hallway from the teacher's lounge as a blur of pink and raven passed by in a flash. He blinks, unfazed and returns to his work as several other teacher's got up from their seats to inspect the situation by glancing out the window, all whom were far to lazy to actually chase down the problem. His lips tug slightly upward from under his mask as he shook his head at his students recklessness.

Ino could only blink in confusion when Sakura ran pass her mouthing ' _Help_ ' followed by a glowering Sasuke who looks as if he could decapitate someone. Ino hopes that that someone wasn't her pink headed friend who had not long ago requested for her help, cause god knows how mighty Uchiha Sasuke's wrath is. All the blonde could do was shrug and mouth back ' _Good luck_ ' before returning to her business.

* * *

He increases his speed, pumping more strength into his legs as he reaches out and grabs the end of her flowing pink ponytail. She jerks backward and bumps into his chest, the impact causing both of them to stumble and fall onto the ground. Sasuke feels the grass against his skin, tickling his exposed limbs and causing him discomfort but he had other matters to take care of first.

He holds her tight against his chest as she squirms in his grasp, kicking and mumbling profanities as she struggles to get out of his hold. He smirks, her efforts going to waste against his tight hold.

"What," she pauses in her futile attempts of escape. "...did you think you could accomplish by vexing me?" He questions gruffly as she puffs her cheeks out in annoyance.

Their little game of tag had ended outside the school building, the school garden to be more specific. The garden accomodated a large cherry blossom tree, the leaves in different shades of red and orange to signify the arrival of the Autumn season. Several pots of plants surrounded the large tree, different varieties of plants scattered around it. Sasuke had been impressed by the gardening club's ability to produce such well nourished plants along with their well tuned organising skills.

A large pergola was placed near a small fountain, the morning glories fast asleep from their reign in the morning surrounded the structure of the pergola. Larger pots of plants were placed under the arbor, a few empty pots as well. An unused bird bath was placed several feat away from them where several bags of soil and a few gardening tools laid. All in all it was a nice place to be.

"Let go of me!" She growls out at him, a glare aimmed directly towards him. Her actions only further fueled his amusment.

"I asked a question, Sakura," he sneers and she glowers.

"We are third years, Sasuke! _Third years_! This will be our last school festival before we graduate from high school! The least you could do is make this memorable!" She exclaims angrily and yelps in surprise when he buries his face in the crook of her neck, a defeated sigh coming from him as her face heats up from the feel of his warm breath against her neck.

"Answer me, dammit..." she murmurs shyly.

"My parents will be free during that period of time..." he says lowly and she raises a pink eyebrow in his direction. "...they'll _want_ to attend the school festival..."

She smiles in amusement.

"Coincidentally, Itachi will also be free..."

Sakura bursts out laughing at his childish reason, causing the embarrassed teen to release his hold on her and sit up. He directs a glare towards the laughing pinkette, watching as she clutches her stomach and roll on the ground with tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"God forbid me from calling you adorable, Sasuke-kun," she says in between laughs and it was his turn to raise an eyebrow in her direction.

"...kun?" He questions slowly and she immediatly ceases her laughter.

"Ah...I mean Sasuke," she mumbles and sits up, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hn," he grunts and she tenses.

"Well...anyway, what's the problem with them attending the festival?" She qestions after awkwardly clearing her throat.

"It's not the problem of them attending but the problem of them witnessing this play! I'll never hear the end of it..." he grumbles grumpily. " _Especially_ from Itachi."

"Ah...who would've guessed that the all mightly Uchiha Sasuke was afraid of his own mother? I mean Itachi is okay, but your mother is a different story," she snickers, earning herself his infamous death glare. "But they won't know about the play if you don't tell them."

"Itachi knows the date of the school festival...and they _will_ come," he grumbles.

"But this is family business! This has nothing to do with the rest of our classmates," she exclaims, watching how his left eye twitches in annoyance.

"You're not going to stop persuading me unless I give in now are you?"

"Yes," she says with a grin. "So? C'mon, Sasuke! It'll be fun," she prods while poking his cheek.

He groans. "I better not regret this..."

"Trust me, you won't!"

* * *

He regrets it.

"I have to wear a what?!" He questions incredulously, a horrid snarl on his face.

"Tights, Sasuke-kun. Tights," Ino tells him, umfazed by his fury.

The raven head had to take three deep breaths to calm himself down, the laughing blonde and snickering pinkette not helping his case.

"No," was his reply as a curious Suigetsu walks up to them. He questions the laughing Naruto of the situation and the blonde soon earns himself a comrade in finger pointing at the youngest Uchiha and laughing their butts off.

"But Rapunzel was set in the midieval ages where most men wore tights! You should be glad I overlooked the pumpkin pants!" The platinum blonde argues, tightening her hold on the measuring tape. "Also, the girls in the class voted, and all of us want to see you in tights."

He ignores the last comment. "No one would pay much attention to the wardrobe anyway!"

"Well, I would!" She fumes. "Girls, I need back up! SAKURA!"

Sakura flinches when Ino screeches her name, being very careful about approaching the two furious teens. "You called?"

"Convince this stubborn hot piece of meat! I can't deal with his ass-holy-ness!" She grumbles.

Sakura raises her eyebrow at the odd command. "Uh-huh..." she mumbles warily and eyes a glaring Sasuke. "Well?"

"No."

"I tried, Ino," she tells the blonde and returns to her script reading.

The platinum blonde scoffs and crosses her arms. "Thanks _a lot_ , forehead."

"Anytime, pig," was her reply as she lazily waves her hand at her.

Sasuke rolls his eyes, this was getting utterly rediculous. What man in his right mind would be daring enough to were tights?! Weren't tights for girls? Well, he himself prefer skinny jeans over baggy ones, but that was not the point! Actually...does skinny jeans count for something akin to tights?

He was getting off topic.

Anyways, Sasuke had pride, and that pride was just hanging onto his self-esteem by mearly a hair's length (hair pun, get it?) after just agreeing to play the part of this egotistical prince who only wants Rapunzel for her looks or was he just 'charmed' by her melodious voice as, he quotes ' _the singing had so deeply touched his heart, that everyday he rode into the forest and listened to it'._ Oh how quaint, the prince got seduced just by listening to the singing voice of a women whom he had yet to meet.

Fairy Tales had never fasinated him, even when he was mearly a young ankle biter. They were mearly a figment of someone else's imagination. He never found the appeal in them, much less approve of the idea to implant these rediculous ideas into a child's mind.

So, him in tights is also a big ' _no no'..._

Someone's child might be scarred for the rest of their lives.

"You know, as the costum maker I _do_ have a right to get a say in this you know," Ino points out, completely disregarding the look of horror on Sasuke's face.

"If the tights are made, I abandon this whole play," he tells her seethingly.

A stomp of her foot and the display of her middle finger told him he won this battle. _But_ a glance to the pink haired 'princess' told him otherwise, her soft smile making his throat feel dry and the palms of his hands sweaty

He hoped no one noticed how red his ears had gotten.

* * *

"If that is the ladder by which one mounts, I too shall try my fortune," Sasuke says, Naruto blinking and staring at him with uncertainty.

"Too monotoned," Kakashi says from the back of the classroom, several students hiding disecret smiles while some snickered.

The raven head grunts, a yawn escaping his lips. "Maybe acting isn't my forte," he says, stretching his limbs. He frowns when he notices Sakura giving him a look.

He groans. "Fine..." he mutters as her face lightens up. "If that is the ladder by which one mounts, I too shall try my fortune," he says, this time with more emotion, imagining how the prince felt when he finally discovered a way to his beloved.

The classroom was silent after he read his line. He glances at Sakura, who looked at him in awe. Confusion washes over him as he raises an eyebrow at her and she blinks before shyly looking away. Naruto was the first to break the silence (of he is) as he muttered incoherent words that earned him a scowl from Sasuke.

"Never knew you had it in you, teme..." he repeats, louder this time.

"What do you mean?"

"You DO have emotions!" Suigetsu yells from his place next to a starry eyed Karin.

The raven head simply grunts.

Simpletons. It was called ' _acting_ ' was it not? He was just _acting._

Kakashi clears his throat, gaining the students' attention. "Moving on," he says with a crinkle in his visible eye. Sasuke frowns at him.

Sakura and Karin walk up to the front of the classroom. He watches as Karin mutters something into the pinkette's ear, earning a giggle from her as she whispers something back into the red head's ear, both bursting out into giggling fits. The frown stays on his face, what were they gossiping about that got them giggling like that?

"Alright, begin," Kakashi says, his attention completely else where (ahem, Icha Icha Paradise).

"And, ACTION!" Naruto yells enthusiastically.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I'm positively sure that I don't own Naruto.**

 **A/N: I'm certainly having a fun time making fun of Sasuke :) Ya'll are wonderful for reviewing, favouriting and following. Thanks a lot and sorry for the late update!**

 **Hey reviewers~**

 **Random guest- Thank you~**

 **Random guest 2- You thought it was funny? Awwww~**

 **rekhavenkatesh7596-OOf course I'll remember to update...it just depends on school work ya know...:( But I do appreciate the review :)**

 **CheeseIsYummy- (cheese _is_ yummy ^_^) also, to answer your question, they are 18, third years. Also, thank you for the review!**

 **-Y**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, you're too sentimental

Her once vibrant emerald orbs, now dull and twitching with annoyance stare at the large mansion, her mind slowly processing the sentance that was spoken by Deidera. The sentence repeated in her mind like a broken recorder, going on and on and on until it clicked in her mind.

"Oh, hell no..." she murmurs with an indignant scowl.

The large silver gates stood tall and proud, the sunlight reflecting off the gates with a glaring shine. She squints at the bright light, sending a look of displeasure towards the large Uchiha symbol on the gates.

"This is a nightmare," she grumbles to no one in particular as Deidera walks up to the intercom and presses the button. The machine makes a buzzing sound before being answered by someone. Sakura watches in distain as Deidera communicates with the person on the other side of the intercom, saying that they were to asked to paint a mural for the Uchiha's garden, courtesy of the Mistress of the Uchiha household, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Cheer up, Ugly. Maybe he won't be there," Sai tells her in an attempt to reasure her. But by judging on the look of his face and that annoying smile of his, Sakura would say that he was enjoying this a lot and she was certain her patience for him was running on thin ice.

"Sai, I might as well have run into a black cat with the way my luck has been treating me," she growls out lowly as a warning to the cheery dark haired teen. She kicks a near by pebble and watches as it rolls off the curb and bounce off a tire of an expensive looking car. Sai smiles and shifts his hold on some paint buckets as Sakura turns back to him with a pout.

A loud buzzing sound catches both their attention and they both turn to see the large gates opening for them, Deidera and Sasori already waving at them to hurry in. They both scurry after the blonde and the red head, the paint cans clanking against each other violently at their hurried steps.

They enter the estate with awed expressions, all four heads turning to look at different unique architectural designs of the western styled front garden. The porch stood a few feet away, standing tall and pround with its large white columns supporting the overhead roof. The more they got closer the more Sakura wondered how Konoha even managed to accommodate such a fine looking place. She knew the Hyuuga's stuck to the old traditional Japanese styled house with sliding paper doors and large gardens, a very calming place to be in her opinion. But the Uchiha's place was just plain intimidating to her.

There on the steps of the porch stood the lady in midnight blue, in all her radiant glory, Uchiha Mikoto welcomed them with a dazzling smile. She walks down the steps so gracefully that one would think she was dancing, she stops in front of them and pauses to asses them before gently sticking her hand out for a handshake. Deidera and Sasori both give each other a nervous glance before Deidera takes her hand in his and shakes it firmly before quickly letting go.

"You must be Deidera-san I persume?" Her angelic voice rings in their ears and Sakura tries her hardest not to let the raven head beauty notice her presence. But seriously though, anyone would be blind to not have notice her bubblegum pink hair and large forehead. "Sakura-chan! Is that you?! Oh, how you've grown!" She exclaims happily and rushes over to hug the frantic pinkette, the cans of paint she was holding dropping to the ground loudly.

"H-hi, Mikoto-sa-" she stops abruptly at the cold glare. "I-I mean Mikoto-chan," she quickly corrects herself and earns a blinding grin from the overwhelming presence of Uchiha Mikoto.

"How are you? It's been awhile since I last saw you," she tells her sadly, effectively giving Sakura a guilty punch to the gut.

"Haha...well, four years is quite long," she mumbles nervously, earning a disapproving stare from the Uchiha Mistress. Sakura inches back a bit and gives her a sheepish laugh. Mikoto could only sigh and lightly pat her on the head before eyeing the three other males.

"We'll talk about this some other time, dear," she tells her over her shoulder and turns to face a nervous Deidera. She beams at the three. "Now, let's talk business," she chirps and leads them to the garden. Sakura follows behind the group, a look of contemplation on her face as Sai looks back at her every once in awhile.

They stop when Mikoto announces of their arrival and Sakura had almost forgotten how beautiful their main garden was. A flash of memories crosses mind, leaving her at a standstill and awe. The hedges were tall and made up a maze, and if she recalled properly there was a fountain in the middle of it all, a dainty tool shed was surrounded by small pots of plants, trees with fruits that looked so full and ripe, a greenhouse filled with exotic plants, a white wooden arbor with vines of flowers surrounding it, there was a large yet plain white wall and a large cherry blossom tree with a lone swing on it. A very classy garden.

She stares at the lone swing. A pained smile etched onto her face as the sound of laughing children echoed in her mind. A nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach twisting violently, weakening her already weakened state of mind. She takes slow and deep breaths to calm herself down, this wasn't the first time this has happened to her. After all, this was still a painful place to be.

"Are you alright?" A voice startles her as she glances up to meet Sai's gaze. She nods her head slowly and he doesn't press any further.

A shiver runs down her spine and she whips her head towards the behind of the mansion. Onyx meets emerald, the former with a cool expression and the latter with a shocked one. She narrows her eyes at him, tauting him. His signature smirk makes its way up to his face and one thought remains in her mind.

That bastard.

* * *

Sasuke was not a morning person. It was a simple concept that he made sure to remind his family every morning when they so persistently knock on his door at an ungodly hour. ' _Eight in the morning is not an ungodly hour, Sasuke-chan,'_ his mother would scold him with a light frown and he would listen to her begrudgingly and get ready for the day.

It was Itachi's turn to wake him up today, unfortunately. Loud and firm knocking had caused a loud groan and incoherent grumbling from the slumbering teen as he rolls over to his side and uses the pillow to block out the disturbance. The persistent knocking continues and Sasuke couldn't help but throw a pillow towards the door in utter frustration. He gets up and stomps over to the door and yanks it open, the door hinges squeaking loudly in protest of his brute force.

"I'm awake. Now, what do you want?!" He practically growls in his brother's face.

Itachi, unlike his brooding brother, was a morning person who insist on waking up before the sun even rose. Sasuke never liked that part about his all-too-perfect brother, always the crowd pleaser while he was stuck in his shadow. As much as Sasuke craved for attention sometimes, he found that maybe being stuck in someone else's shadow was good way to hide from the blinding sunlight and that maybe the sunlight wasn't always good for people.

" _Good morning, Itachi. How did your day start out? Did you have your breakfast?_ Good morning to you too, Sasuke. My day started out fine, thank you. And no, I have not eaten my breakfast as I was waiting for mother, father and you," he remarked sarcastically as he sent his younger brother a pointed look.

Sasuke picked up the discarded pillow on the ground and shoved it into his brother's face before slamming the door shut.

Peace.

He turns on his heel and heads towards the bathroom connected to his room to get ready for the day.

* * *

He could feel his mother's gaze from across the table, there was a pout on her face and he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at her. Uchiha Mikoto, at the delicate age of-ahem-still acted like child in terms of endearment towards her family and a few close friends of her's, or in this case when she doesn't get what she wants. As much as he loves his mother, the stubborn teen still refuses to tell his mother his class's objective during the school festival that was taking place a few weeks from now.

Fugaku clears his throat. "Mikoto, care to explain why you are sending death glares towards our youngest son?"

Itachi chuckles at the sudden predicament and Sasuke glares at him.

"Saaaasukeeee-chaaaaann," she whines, the pout still evident on her face.

A loud sigh comes from the teen as he quietly places his utensils down and faces his mother. "Yes, mother?" He speaks lowly, trying his hardest to hide his discomfort.

"Oh don't 'yes, _mother_ ' me! You know exactly why I'm in such a foul mood!" She scolds with a frown, her hands lightly slaming the dinning table.

At this, Itachi bursts out laughing and Fugaku sends his wife and two sons a look of confusion.

Sasuke bumps the back of his head against his chair and prayed to the merciful gods to spare him from the embarrassment. How the hell was he going to prevent them from finding out about the stupid play?! It was bad enough that Itachi knew the date of the event (how he ever find out would forever be a mystery to him), if Itachi found out about the play and word reached his mother... he would die from embarrassment.

Mikoto crosses her arms with a huff. "I guess I'll just have to interrogate you some other time," she exclaims dissapointedly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet with the mural painters. That hideous wall will finally be covered up!"

"Was that today?" Fugaku questions, a brow raised.

"It _was_ suppose to be next week, but one of their staff members will be busy. I thought it would be better to get a head start," she explains with a confirming nod.

The conversation ends there along with their breakfast and Sasuke finds himself wandering around the empty halls of the mansion, bored. His phone chimes to alert him of a messege and he digs it out of his pocket to find a messege from Naruto with a picture attachment. The picture showed the blonde eating out with a blushing Hinata and a glaring Neji, the messege read ' _join us for ramen?'_ in which the raven head quickly types back a his reply saying that he has already eaten.

He frowns and stuffs his phone back in to his pocket before catching a glance of pink form the corner on his eye. He shuffles towards the window that was over looking the garden and pauses when he notices the object that caught his attention. Sakura stood down in the garden along with three other guys Sasuke couldn't really bring himself to care about and his mother.

His gazes remains on the pinkette for awhile, questions of why she was here swarming his mind and giving him a headache. He stares and stares and stares until she visibly shivers and whips her head to meet his gaze. Her eyes narrow and he sends her a cocky smirk.

What an interesting turn of events.

* * *

Sakura finds herself staring at the sky in a daze. The sound of Deidera explaining about the mural's design drowns in the background as she watches several fluffy white clouds, all in different shapes and sizes swim through the sky along with the gentle breeze. Her hair gently glides along with the wind, pink tresses tickling her cheeks and nose.

She glances towards the direction where three of her co-workers stood and purses her lips in thought. She never wanted to come back to this place, it gave her a headache to how much nostalgia the memories gave her. It made her throat feel dry, she had to keep swallowing repeatedly to prevent her throat from feeling like sandpaper was scrapping against it. A loud cuss from Deidera catches her attention and her head snaps in her co-workers direction once again. The usual sight of a red head and a blonde arguing seemed quite normal to her already, along with the smiling pale teen who seemed to be more amused than concerned about the situation.

She sighs heavily and stands up from her place on one of the many wooden benches around the garden and walks over to them. "Get any more closer to each other and both of you will end up in a lip lock!" She calls, a smirk on her face.

* * *

Sakura remembers a time in her middle school life in where she had accidently confessed her feelings to Sasuke. She had tossed it out at him so casually like she was talking about the whether. She remembers the look of absolute shock and bewilderedness that momentarily crossed his features before he, in turn, replies with a simple grunt.

The ghost of a smile that he tried to hide from her still makes her giddy till this day.

It started when she caught him in the Uchiha's luxurious garden. Him being the loner he was had decided to skip the planed lunch their little trio had planed the day before, but Sakura knows that he just overslept and was too embarrassed to admit it to them, especially to Naruto. She had decided to visit him after their lunch date (never let it be known to Naruto that she refered their little get together as a date) and maybe tease him a little for his carelessness. She never knew that the small visit, the visit she decided to go on a whim, would spark up something like that.

He was seated on one of the many benches around the garden, specifically under the cherry blossom tree, the green leaves rustling gently with the wind. She walks up to him, albait the little flutter of her heart and stands before him. His attention is forced away from the book with a loud sigh from his lips as his gaze shifts to her's, she grins when she notices the slight twitch from the corner of his mouth.

"Hi," she whispers, the sunlight catching on her cheeks and nose.

"Hi," he replies, a small smile gracing his lips, shadows caught in the left side of his face and the tendons of his neck.

A hearty laugh escapes her lips as she planted herself right beside the amused teen, her ever bright smile still present on her face. "So.." she starts of with a giggle, issuing a an eyeroll from her companion. "This is a guess, but...I think that rather than ditching us, you actually overslept?" She questions, mischief written on her expression. "Not that I think you would do that or anything."

"Hn," he grunts the usual reply and turns back to his forgotten book.

She hums in satisfication with his response and tilts her head up to look past the sailing clouds and ever blue sky. She thinks to herself that today is a beautiful day and that she doesn't mind spending her time like this, side by side with the boy she thinks she likes, in the garden that held so many happy memories.

"I think..." she starts off with a whisper and turns to face him, his onyx eyes following her movements with anticipation. "...I think I like you..." she says and there is some playfulness in her voice and the dazzling grin she sends him.

Her confession catches him off guard, but it wasn't enough to show on his face. Instead of a proper reply, he chooses to answer her with his usual go to answer, a simple " _Hn,_ " before breaking eye contact with her and returning to his book. She would always remember how his eyes had momentarily widen in shock and how that tiny blush he thought she didn't catch invaded his normally stoic expression. Embarrassed Sasuke was her favourite Sasuke, mostly because she could tease him. She didn't fail to catch the small smile that threatened to cut through his expression as well.

She laughs a good hearty laugh and she has never seen Sasuke's facial expression so soft in her entire life.

* * *

They stoped sketching the design on the wall when Deidera announces their break time. Sakura was quite satisfied with the progress of their work and chooses to voice out her thoughts to her co-workers, she earns herself some hair ruffling from Deidera and viciously growls at him.

Deidera and Sasori both volunteers to go grab them something to eat while Sai volunteers to get them some beverages. Sakura was to stay and and make sure to tell their employer that they weren't infact slacking off and that they, like any other human beings, need food and water for survival. She was choosen because their employer ' _seemed to like her more_ ', in the words of Sai, and now she was stuck in this God Forsaken place with absoloutely nothing to do.

A walk would be nice, she finds herself thinking and decides to wonder the place. She knew this garden like the back of her hands, although it might be because of the years that had gone by, but the garden had change quite a bit, it was the same one none the less.

She finds herself fascinated by the little things, like how the metal fences that surrounded the many beds of flowers were new to the garden and how it wasn't there before. The wooden benches seem to have a new coat of colour as well, it was now white instead of red. Sakura knew from experiance that Mikoto took really good care of the garden, it was treated with as much care as her own family. Then again, Mikoto was always a loving person, even more so now that Sakura got to see her again.

Her sneakered feet came to a stop when she notices the familiar figure sitting on the wooden bench under the cherry blossom tree. An annoyed scowl decorates her features when she catches his attention. A smouldering look is sent her way and she couldn't quite help the embarrassed blush that slowly makes its way up her face.

Oh how the tables have turned.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **A/N: My mind has been a mess these past few weeks...just, thanks for the support.**

 **Special thanks to thoses who have reviewed: Guest, Guest (Neko), Aquarian Charm and IheartSasuSakuIta. Seriously, thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites guys.**

 **-Y**


End file.
